


on the rorschach sheets where we made love

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Karen's body was covered in paint splatter freckles, a series of dots Elektra had grown fond of connecting with a slow drag of her finger. She liked to start at her cheek, brushing down to run the pad of her thumb across the pillowy soft plush of Karen's bottom lip, and if she were lucky then Karen would occasionally part her lips enough for Elektra to slid her fingers inside. It was a treat, watching Karen's mouth wrapped around her, feeling her wicked slid around the length of her fingers. Elektra could watch it forever, but she eventually would pull her fingers back out, wipe them across Karen's cheek before continuing down.The freckles sprinkled across her neck too, peppering her pale skin with little markers for Elektra to place her mouth. Down her collarbones, nestled in tight little clusters on her shoulders and arms. Perhaps it was strange to have a favourite but Elektra was smart and enjoyed burying her face between Karen's tits, so it made sense she spent extra time on the ones there. She hadn't always been applauded on her great decision-making skills which was fair but Karen would do anything but complain, especially when she felt Elektra's tongue give a quick swipe over her rosy nipples.





	on the rorschach sheets where we made love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A being dared to call Person C on the phone in the middle of being roughly fucked to the high heavens by Person B.

Karen's body was covered in paint splatter freckles, a series of dots Elektra had grown fond of connecting with a slow drag of her finger. She liked to start at her cheek, brushing down to run the pad of her thumb across the pillowy soft plush of Karen's bottom lip, and if she were lucky then Karen would occasionally part her lips enough for Elektra to slid her fingers inside. It was a treat, watching Karen's mouth wrapped around her, feeling her wicked tongue slide around the length of her fingers. Elektra could watch it forever, but she eventually would pull her fingers back out, wipe them across Karen's cheek before continuing down.

The freckles sprinkled across her neck too, peppering her pale skin with little markers for Elektra to place her mouth. Down her collarbones, nestled in tight little clusters on her shoulders and arms. Perhaps it was strange to have a favourite but Elektra was smart and enjoyed burying her face between Karen's tits, so it made sense she spent extra time on the ones there. She hadn't always been applauded on her great decision-making skills which was fair but Karen would do anything but complain, especially when she felt Elektra's tongue give a quick swipe over her rosy nipples.

Elektra's hand lay warm over the expanse of Karen's bare stomach, steadying herself as she lowered herself down onto the strap-on protruding from Karen's crotch. A stupidly bright emerald green, not too long but thick as all hell and the perfect snug fit, it wouldn't have been Elektra's first choice but she wasn't mad at all about how full it made her feel when she was lowered completely.

Sharp nails dug into the lean meat of her hips, keeping her sat flush on Karen's cock. With either knee straddling her waist, Elektra had the perfect view of Karen spread out naked beneath her. She was a sight to behold, all pink with clenched muscles and eyes fixated on the spot between Elektra's thighs, her own thighs spread with her feet against the mattress to aid in her own movements— as punctuated when she gave a careful shift of her hips upwards and had Elektra's eyes rolling back.

"I should have known," Elektra breathed out after starting to slowly raise and lower herself on the cock, thighs trembling with want and the desire to spend hours riding Karen into their mattress, "overcompensating, the both of you." She closed her eyes and grinned at the sound of Karen's choked laughter, then the tighter grip on her hips that followed.

Instead of replying, Karen kept her eyes fixated between Elektra's legs, entranced by her slow and steady movements. The cock glistened with both Elektra's wetness and her spit from earlier, from when she'd gotten her by the hair and watched as she moaned and allowed her throat to be Karen's home for the moment. It was a power thing, it wasn't like Karen could feel it after all but she liked being in charge, and Elektra looked so pretty with her mouth filled with dick.

It was one of her favourite things to watch when they had Matt with them, he liked putting on a show and Karen was a huge fan of watching. She'd sit behind him, his back pressed flush to her chest while Elektra made herself comfortable between his spread legs. It'd feel like a forever before she actually got her mouth around his cock, she liked dragging her nails across his thighs to watch the skin turn pink and gently tracing her finger up the length of him, around the weeping head until Karen could feel Matt trembling against her. When she did put him in her mouth finally, well that was when the show really began.

Elektra had been fighting her entire life, always having to make the difficult decisions and taking control in moments where lives were at risk. It was nice that for an hour or two, she could give that control to someone else, especially to someone like Karen who had often felt like control was always being pulled away from her. They were a perfect match like that, handing out what the other wanted with nothing but respect and love laced around the edges. The best part was Matt could go either way, it made him all the more fun to play with.

Karen's hands twisted around from Elektra's hips and grabbed at her ass instead, helping her rock up and down slowly on her cock. It wasn't like she needed the help, it was more so an excuse for Karen to get her hands on her ass. Elektra didn't complain, she was too busy marvelling at the thickness inside her to even really comprehend the switch. If she really wanted, she could have grabbed Karen's hands and pinned her to the bed because boy, was she strong— that was just one of the benefits of having stupidly in shape vigilante partners.

Elektra was all sharp edges and tight abs, beautiful brown skin that seemed to lead on for miles. She was gorgeous, especially like this, her mouth parted in preparation for a gasp and her dark hair cascading down her shoulder and framing her breasts, it was starting to affect Karen's performance at work when all she could think about was crawling between her thighs and staying there for hours on end.

"You'll tell him that?" Karen asked breathlessly, an amused smile playing on her lips as she watched Elektra's hand retreat from her stomach and instead rested both of them back against her pale thighs. Elektra gave Karen a look before raising up on her dick and slamming back down, only once but enough for the smooth material of her harness to grind up against Karen's clit, causing her to let out a surprised moan.

"That I think he's got a big dick? You've told him enough for both of us." Karen might not have enjoyed getting fucked herself all that much, but she could be quite the talker when she pleased. Matt was a sucker for some praise here and there and could anyone blame him for becoming a moaning mess when Karen told him how hot he and Elektra looked, how she looked so stuffed full of his cock?

Karen dug her fingers into the meat of Elektra's ass and Elektra breathed out another laugh, grinding her weight down on the cock. The mention of Matt had her thinking back to the last time he'd fucked her, all solid muscle and calloused hands making themselves familiar as he pounded into her, her groans muffled by the fact her tongue was out and licking across Karen's pussy. It wasn't always like that, desperation and sweat dripping but when it was, it was memorable to say the least.

She recognised the look on Elektra's face, the one she always got when she thought about Matt. A wicked thought crossed her mind and Karen slowly sat up, making sure not to move her hips too much as to not disturb Elektra who had halted her movements. One hand now sat back on Elektra's waist and the other moved up her stupidly toned stomach to tweak at a nipple, Karen said nothing at first and instead just shameless dragged her eyes across the body perched perfect and warm on her lap. When she did finally speak, it was low and suggestive and a tone she'd been practising (not that she'd ever admit that to either Elektra or Matt, whose sexy nature seemed to be birth given.)

"Maybe you should tell him again," Karen's fingers moved down from Elektra's breast and instead slotted their way between her legs, sliding across her wet clit and causing her to jolt in her lap, "you should call him, right now."

Elektra tightened around Karen's cock, both from her nimble fingers now rubbing small circles on her clit and the simple thought of calling Matt and letting him listen in. He was busy at work, preparing some opening statement for an upcoming case and Elektra was fond of teasing him after all, it'd be nice to have him home early after almost a week of falling asleep without him. She loved having Karen in her arms but she liked it the most when it was all three of them, as it always should be.

"And to think," Elektra brought her hands up to cup either side of Karens face before bringing her in for a kiss, slow and soft movements of their lips before whispering, "I almost let Matthew have you all to himself." And with that, Elektra pushed her flat again and continued to ride her as Karen scrambled for the phone sat on the bedside table, her chest flushed pink with anticipation.

Karen dialled Matt's number before tossing the phone beside them, leaving it on speaker so she too could hear his response to whatever Elektra was cooking up. The ringing echoed throughout the room as Elektra continued to fuck herself slowly on Karen's cock, the slick sounds of her pussy trying to cling to it also sung along. Then, Matt answered.

"Hey, " He sounded tired but thankful for the distraction, it was easy to picture him sprawled out at his desk, legs spread wide and his tie loose around his neck, "I was just thinking about you two..." As his sentence went on, his voice begun to die down as his ears picked up what was happening on the other side of the line. At first, he thought he was imagining it, the heavy breathing and wet sounds, the shifting of the mattress beneath their weight— thinking maybe it was the figment of his exhausted mind's imagination. His breath caught in his throat and said nothing more, trying his best to pick up whatever he could through the shitty connection before Elektra spoke up.

"Something wrong, Matthew?" Elektra questioned, missing innocent by a mile. She ran her hand down her stomach before tucking it beneath her to touch her clit, a feather-light touch with that as she was blood-swollen and sensitive enough to call the pleasure painful. The ache was a familiar one, like winning a fight and realising all that adrenaline and boastful pride had left her wet and vibrating with want.

Karen watched with wide, hungry eyes. Part of her wanted to laugh at what she imagined to be Matt's face contorted in shock, mouth open and eyebrows raised in disbelief but then she imagined what would follow. His hand would come down to squeeze himself through his pants, all hard and aching and desperate to be let free. She pictured him in their empty office, hand wrapped around his cock as he listened to the sounds of Elektra fucking herself silly and Karen couldn't help but let out a whine.

"We were thinking about you too," Elektra continued before the fake cock brushed up against a particularly sweet spot that left her with her head tilted back and nose scrunched, "Karen suggested we try out our new toy, you know the one, don't you?"

Matt leaned back in his chair and whipped his glasses off, tossing them onto the desk in front of him before leaning his head up toward the ceiling. The sounds were steady, the mattress slowly creaking along with Elektra's slow movements and God, he wished he could smell her. The smell of them together, all sweet perfume with sweat and arosual— it could have him hard in seconds. The taste was even better, a complete overload of his senses that left him practically dripping.

Of course he knew which toy they were talking about, he'd been there when they'd bought it. They had various others, all different shapes and sizes and some he was particularly keen on but they'd wanted something different this time, something for when he wasn't around and they missed him. Matt felt his cheeks flood with heat and he managed a hummed response, low from his throat. Elektra's breathy laugh filled his ears and he strained to hear Karen, her soft gasps like music.

Karen's hands found their way back to Elektra's hips as she started to talk about how good their new toy felt, how it was so thick and fit inside her all so well but still didn't match up to the feeling of Matt's cock. The toy was made of cool silicone while he was warm, throbbing veins and Devil's blood, he couldn't be replaced.  
  
Still, half the fun came from the toy being attached to Karen who was a better fuck than any trust fund baby Elektra had decided to play with amongst the years between college and returning to New York. A woman's touch and all that, riding her was plenty fun but getting fucked into the mattress with each quick snap of her hips, Karen was just as much the Devil as Matt claimed to be— and Elektra loved it.

There was only so much Matt could take before he was cursing and hurriedly trying to undo his belt, listening out to make sure Foggy was as long gone as he'd said he was. Panting filled his ears as he managed to get his fly down and push his underwear to the side, allowing his cock to bounce up, laying thick on his stomach, heavy with blood and weeping precum across the head. He wiped his thumb across before wrapping his hand around the base, letting out a groan that had Elektra grinning ear to ear.

"Say something," Elektra instructed Karen who had stayed mostly quiet apart from the occasional moan or gasp. She stared up at her with parted lips, her hair splayed around her head like a makeshift halo and Elektra thought of how beautiful she looked, how lucky she had been to not tear apart everything she loved. Karen swallowed and ran her hands across Elektra's hips and over one of the many scars that decorated her body, ethereal nonetheless.

"I wish you could see her, Matt." Karen managed to say despite her throat willing her to do nothing but gape at the woman perched atop her, still grinding herself up and down on her cock but with a less steady rhythm now, she was getting close. Matt's low groan played through the phone beside them and she wished she could reach down and touch herself, her clit aching for any touch offered.

"Tell me." His voice was low, a little Daredevil at that and Karen resisted the urge to squeeze her thighs shut. Instead, she reached up to cup Elektra's breasts, her hard nipples pressed into her warm palms and Elektra moaned high and airy at the touch. 

Karen told him everything. She told him about how Elektra's thighs were trembling and about the wetness clinging to the cock that she wanted to taste more than anything. She told him about how good her pussy looked swallowing up the toy, about the way her stomach would clench tight whenever she rubbed a tight circle on her clit and about how good her tits felt in her hands. By the time Karen had rambled on as much as she could, Elektra was bouncing on the cock with feverish intent and Matt was a breathless mess pulling at his dick with the same vigour.

Before she realised what was happening, Elektra had wrapped Karen by the wrist and had yanked her up from where she laid. When she was sitting up once more, Elektra kissed her hard, all tongue and teeth and desperate hands clawing at her back. Karen took the opportunity to wrap her arm around Elektra's waist and finally do the moving for her, fucking up into her in quick thrusts that had her moaning into her mouth.

They weren't putting on a show for Matt, that would indicate that this was an irregular occurrence. He'd teased more than most, Karen had been send a dirty photo more than once of Matt laid out on their bed with come drying on his superhero abs and his mouth pink and slick where Elektra had been sat and Elektra had enjoyed a dirty voicemail of her own from the pair— the point being no matter the pairing, it was always a good time but it was most enjoyable with the three of them together.

It was the sound of Karen fucking Elektra that lead Matt over the edge. The steady, wet pounding and Elektra's growing moans had him coming in his hand like a teenager, squeezing his palm tight over the head of his cock as come dripped down his shaft and onto his balls. As he began to catch his breath, that was when Elektra finally came. He'd recognise the sound anywhere, thousands of miles away if he had to. It was gorgeous, she fell silent for a moment as her body flooded with endorphins and then she'd gasp, dig her nails into whatever was available and ride the high out.

Elektra buried her head into the crook of Karen's neck as she came, all the while Karen kept fucking her. Once Elektra pulled her fingers away from her throbbing clit, Karen finally slowed down and simply held Elektra instead, their chests pressed together and rising with each heavy breath they both took. It was Matt who eventually broke the silence, a laugh that had Elektra smiling around the smell of Karen's shampoo.

"Hurry home," Elektra said once regaining her breath, using Karen's shoulders to slowly lift herself up from the fake cock to only then collapse down beside her, leaving the toy wet against Karen's freckled stomach. As Elektra moved the phone out of the way so she could lay down, Karen fiddled with her harness till she could pull the whole thing off, letting it fall down onto the floor beside the bed with little care.

"As Daredevil, if it's faster" Karen curled up beside Elektra, the warmth between her thighs still growing but she could wait, for now, she was perfectly content wrapping herself up in Elektra's arms and taking a nap till Matt got home. She rested her head on Elektra's chest and smiled at another one of Matt's short laughs, curt but real as ever.

"Consider it done." He hung up soon after that, having to clean himself up before even thinking about leaving the office. There was still work to be done but it could wait, he had people who wanted him back home and nothing could stop him from appreciating how good that felt, to finally he wanted, loved even. Matt continued to smile as he cleaned up and packed his stuff away, a little dopey from the orgasm but more so in disbelief of how good his life had become.

Elektra fell asleep tracing the freckles on Karen's arm, the irreplaceable design etched out on the skin she had fallen so madly in love with. It was strange, Elektra had never continued herself the romantic type but perhaps it had always been the wrong person, never being quite what she needed. Karen though, she was everything, more than she'd ever thought she deserved and she got to have her and Matt too, the man she'd dreamed of more than anything. For someone who'd once thought her life a tragedy, things were no longer so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> i was worried this was going to come out as "wow straight man getting off to lesbians" because that's a gross trope and as a lesbian, i clearly did not want that to be portrayed. they're all dating, they're all not straight and they're all happy and in love okay cool. also this is easily one of the filthiest things i've ever written i feel like i need to say sorry.....thanks for reading and all but christ!! check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
